weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia Weber's Recipes
These are the handwritten recipes that Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber kept in the little green metal boxes in her kitchen cupboard. Culinary Dictionary and Conversions Bread *Baking Powder Biscuits *Baking Powder Biscuits II *Banana Bread *Bisquits *Buckwheat Dumplings *Caraway Rye Bread *Cooked Zucchini Bread *Date Nut Bread *Dumplings *First Communion Bread *Freezer Whole Wheat Bread *German Rye Bread *No Knead Rye Bread *Oat and Applesauce Muffins *Pennsylvania Applesauce Bread *Pumpernickel Bread *Pumpkin Bread *Rye Bread *Sourdough *Sticky Buns *Sticky Cinnamon Rolls *Zucchini Bread *Zucchini Bread II - IV *Zucchini Muffins Breakfast *Breakfast for 8-10 *Buckwheat Pancakes *Buckwheat Pancakes II *Cornmeal Pancakes *Crab Quiche *French Toast *Fried Cornmeal *Golden Corn Bread *Golden Corn Bread II *Molasses Corn Bread *Mush *Old Fashioned Buckwheat Pancakes *Pancakes & Waffles *Sourdough Pancakes Cake and Icing *Angel Food Cake *Applesauce Cake *Banana Cake *Broiler Topping *Burnt Sugar *Butter Cream Frosting *Butter Mints *Chocolate Chip Zucchini *Chocolate Cup Cakes *Chocolate Zucchini Cake *Chopped Apple Cake *Cold Water Cocoa Cake *Crazy Cake *Filled Coffee Cake *Frosting *Frosting II *Fruit Cake *Fruit Cake II *Jelly Roll *Light as a Feather Gingerbread *Nutty Raisin Cake *Oatmeal Cake *Orange Chiffon Cake *Peach Cake *Raisin Bars *Rhubarb Cake *Rhubarb Crumb Cake *Rhubarb Crumb Topping *Silver White Cake *Sour Cream Chocolate Cake *Spice Cake *Sponge Cake *Sponge Cake II *Stabilized Whipped Cream *Sunshine Cake *Super White Cake *Uncooked Butter Frosting *Upside Down Cake *Whipped Cream Frosting *White Cake *White Cupcakes Canning *Chili Sauce *Corned Beef *Mustard *Pizza Sauce IV *Pork and Beans *Refrigerator Pickles III *Spaghetti Sauce II *Tomato Paste *Tomato Sauce *Tomato Sauce II Casseroles and Baked Dishes *All-American Reuben *Asparagus Casserole *Baked Beans for a Crowd *Baked Beans in Large Electric Roaster *Barbeque Maidrite *Barbeque Pork Chops *Bev Sutter "Enough" Lasagna *Brocolli & Rice Cassarole *Buffalo Creek Squares *Carrot Dish *Cheese-Chicken Deluxe *Cheese Strata *Cheesorama Casserole *Cheesy Potatoes *Chicken & Rice *Chicken Cassarole *Chicken Rice Bake *Chili Con Carne *Country Style Sausage *Crock Pot Turkey *Crowd Chicken Casserole *Extra-Easy Lasagna *Ham & Cheese Cassarole *John's Favorite Irish Stew *Lasagna *Lasagna II *Lasagna Roll-Ups *Leftover Casserole *Leftover Turkey White Meat *Liver Patties *Liver Sausage *Macaroni Cheese *Macaroni & Cheese *Macaroni Tuna Casserole *Marinated Turkey Thighs *Meat Loaf *Mezetti *Microwave Lasagne *No Fuss Beef Lasagna *Noodles and Meat Sauce for 24 *Old World Sauerkraut *Oven Fried Chicken *Overnite Salmon Bake *Peas and Pasta *Pizza *Pizza Dough and Sauce *Plain Chicken and Rice *Porcupine Meatballs *Pork Chops & Sauerkraut *Pot Spaghetti *Ribs *Salmon Loaf *Sausage *Scalloped Chicken *Scalloped Corn *Scalloped Corn II *Scalloped Potatoes *Scalloped Potatoes (large roaster) *Spanish Hash *Tuna Burgers *Tuna Burgers II *Tuna Noodle Bake *Tuna Warm-Ups *[[Untitled (Sloppy Joes?)]] Cookies *After Angel Food Cake cooky No. 2 *Banana Bars *Bob's Cookies *Brownie Mix *Cocoa Cookies *Chocolate Chip Oatmeal Bars *Coconut Oatmeal Squares *Cornmeal Cookies *Crisp Cinn. Cookies (Amish) *Crisp Lemon Sugar Cookies *Danish Peffernoodles *Date Pinwheels *Double Chocolate Sprinkle Cookies *Egg Yolk Cooky No. 1 *Fudge Bars *Gingerbread Men *Gingerbread Men II *Grandma Breuer's Fruit Cookies (Roll out) *Grandma's Sugar Cookies *Hunter Cookies *Ice Box Cookies *Jam Streusel Bars *Maple Pecan Squares *Marshmallow Cookies *Molasses Sugar Cookies *Oatmeal Chocolate Chip Cookies *Oatmeal Crispies *Oatmeal Icebox Cookies *Old Fashioned Sugar Cookies *Peanut Butter Brownies *Peppermint Cane Cookies *Raisin Cookes Sunmaid *Rice Krispies Bar *Rice Krispie Drop Cookies *Salted Peanut Cookies *Soft Molasses Cookies and Gingerbread Men *Sour Cream Drop Cookies *Sputniks *Sugar Cookies (Amish) Drop *Sugar Cookies from Mercy Hospital *Unbaked Chocolate Oatmeal Desserts, Snacks, and Candy *Animal Crackers *Apple Crumb Pudding *Aunt Bill's Brown Candy *Baking Chocolate *Best Ever Fudge *Bread Pudding *Brown Sugar Taffy *Cake *Candied Orange Peel *Candy and Icing *Candy Your Own Cranberries *Caramel Corn *Chocolate Powered Easter Eggs *Chocolate Pudding *Chop Sewey Candy *Cocoa Fudge from Hershey's Cocoa Box *Condensed Milk *Condensed Milk II *Condensed Milk III *Custard Base Vanilla Ice Cream *Custard Ice Cream *Dip and Bake Mixture *Divinity *Easter Nests *Fudge *Graham Cracker Fudge *Granola *Hard Anise Candy *Honey Candy *Hot Fudge Sauce *Jello Orange Salad *Jelly Beans *Karmel Corn *Last Minute Fruit Cake *Marshmallow Creme *Marshmallow Creme II *Microwave Divinity *Mike Roy's Carmel Corn *Muffins *Nutritious Pecan Fudge *O'Henry Bars *Oven Caramel Corn *Peanut Brittle *Peanut Butter Cereal Muffins *Peanut Butter Fudge *Popcorn Balls *Popcorn Balls II *Popcorn Balls III *Popcorn Balls IV *Popcorn Formula *Potato Candy *Quick Carmel *Quick Popcorn Balls *Raspberry Cheese Salad *Rhubarb Crumble *Rhubarb Jam II *Rhubarb Jam III *Rhubarb Jam IV *Soda Cracker Fudge *Stir-N-Pop Popcorn *Strawberry Pie *Tapioca Pudding *Uncooked Ice Cream *Velveeta Fudge *White Velvet Coconut Creams *Whole Grain Raisin Muffins Drinks *Golden Punch *Happy Times Punch *Hawaiian Lemonade *Lavender Punch *Punch *Rhubarb Punch *Super Grape Cow Freezing *Canned Apple Pie Filling *Canned Pie Filling *Cole Slaw *Crystal Pickles *Dill Cucumber Pickle *Dill Cucumber Pickle II *Frozen Corn *Grape Juice *Grape Juice II *Mile-High Apple Pie *Oil Pie Crust *Pickled Corn *Pizza Sauce V *Red Pickles *Rhubarb Jam *Rhubarb Juice *Tomato Catsup *V-8 Juice Fruits and Vegetables *Baked Beans with Applesauce *Baked Eggplant *Bean Salad *Boston Baked Beans *Copper Penny Carrots *Dry Beans *Peach Tip *Pressure Cooker Baked Beans *Pumpkin Seeds *Refrigerator Pickles *Refrigerator Pickles II *Rice *Toasting nuts *To Shell Nuts *Zesty Broccoli Pies *Apple Crumb Pie *Best Peach Cobbler *Butterscotch Pie *Old Fashioned Butterscotch Pie *Old Fashioned Butterscotch Pie II *Carmel Pecan Pie *Cherry Cobbler *Cherry Pie *Old Fashioned Cherry Pie *Cherry Pie Filling *Chocolate Pie *Coconut Cream Pie *Crunch Crust *Custard Pie *Diabetic Fruit Pie *Donna Miner Amfahr's Rhubarb Crisp *Favorite Cherry Pie *French Cherry Dessert *Fruit Pie *Fruit Pizza *Ground Cherry Pie *Ground Cherry Pie No.1 *Huckelberry Pie *Key Lime Pie *Lemon Chess Pie *Lemon Pie *Lemon Pie II *Lemon Sponge Pie *Mayonnaise Pie Crust *Mincemeat Pie *Oatmeal Pie *Paradise Rice Dessert *Peach Cobbler *Peach Pie *Pie Crust *Pie Crust with Oil *Pineapple Custard Pie *Pineapple Icebox Pie *Pineapple-Lemon Dessert *Quick Cobbler *Raisin Delight *Rhubarb Chiffon Pie *Rhubarb Cream Pie *Rhubarb Crisp *Rhubarb Crumble *Rhubarb Meringue Pie *Rhubarb Pie *Sour Cream Raisin Pie *Sour Cream Raisin Pie II *Two Crust Ground Cherry Pie No.2 *Untitled Pie Recipe *Vinegar Pie Preserves *Cherry Dill Pickles *Crispie Bread & Butties *Pickled Apples *Pickled Apples II *Pickled Eggs *Plums Preserves *Ripe Tomato Relish *Yellow String Bean Pickle Salad *Always Ready Rice Salad *Apricot-Pineapple Cheese Delight *Banana Salad *Beet Pickles *Beet Relish *Broccoli/Cauliflower Salad *Broccoli Salad *Cheese Salad *Chicken Salad *Colleen Ortner's Cranberry Salad *Dilly Green Bean Salad *German Potato Salad *Jello Salad *Juice or Sauce for Fruit Compote or Salad *Layer Salad *Lime-Cottage Cheese Salad *Lime Salad *Macaroni Salad *Macaroni Salad for 100 *Pasta Salad *Salami Mac Salad *Twenty-Four Hour Salad *Untitled *Vegetable Dip Sauces and Preparations *Barbeque Sauce *Butter Rum Sauce *Buttermilk *Cabbage or Cucumber Dressing *Cheese Spread (Cheese Whiz) *Chicken Breading *Cream Cheese Dip *Coating or Breading for Chicken *Dressing *Easy Cheese Sauce *Easy Spaghetti Sauce *French Dressing *Fruit Salad Dressing *Homemade Sweetened Condensed Milk *Italian Meat Sauce for Spaghetti *Low-Calorie, Cholesterol-Free Mayonnaise *Mock Miracle Whip *Pizza Sauce *Pizza Sauce II and III *Potato Salad Dressing *Poultry Dressing *Raisin Sauce for Tongue *Salad Dressing *Salad Dressing for Potato Salad *Salad Dressing Potato Salad *Sauce for Lasagna *Sauce Hint *Sour Cream Substitute *Spaghetti Sauce *Spaghetti Sauce in Crock Pot *Uncooked Mayonnaise *Untitled Sauce *Whiskey Sauce *White Sauce Seasonings and Spices *Chili Powder - Home made *Easy Baking Powder *Lowry's Season Salt *Salt Replacement *Spices Replace Salt Soup *Cup of Soup Powder Tomato Flavor *Mushroom Barley Soup *Potato Soup Supreme *Rivel Dumplings *Tomato Soup Medicine *Colon Cocktail *Headache Tips *Home Made Laxative Recipe *Spiked Lemon Tea Maintenance and Miscellaneous *Basic Clown Makeup *Bubble Solution *Bus Drivers Window Cleaner *Carpet Cleaning Hints *Carpet Stain Remover *Castor Oil Spray to Keep Rabbits Away *Clean Delicate Jewelry Sterling Silver *Clean Teflon Pan *Cleaner *Cleaner (?) *Drain Cleaning *Drain Cleaning II *Easy Oven Cleaning *Finger Paints *Formula for Antique Wood with Dirty-old Finish *Glass Cleaner *Keep Candles From Smoking *Keep Evergreens Fresh *Kitchen Tips *Kitchen Tips II *Kill Weeds in Lawn *Library Paste *Mattress Turning *Mildew *Mildew on Plants *Non-Stick Coating for Pans *Oven Cleaning *Paint *Paint Stripper *Play Dough *Prevent Fire in Home at Christmas *Protect Plants From Aphids *Quarterly Tasks *Remove Ballpoint Pen Ink *Removing Stains From Clothing *Repairing Old Furniture *Sink Cleaning *Solution for Cut Flowers *Solution for Fresh Cut Flowers *Sparkles the Kitchen *Spot Cleaning *Stopping Creeping Charlie *To Preserve Newspaper Clippings *Upholstery Cleaner *Varnish Remover *Wall Cleaner *Washing Windows on Outside *Whiten Age-Yellow Lace *Whiten Age-Yellow Nylon *Window Cleaner *Window Cleaner + Mirrors Category:Reference Pages